Water resistance enclosures are the preferred method of protecting, consolidating and organizing electrical and electronic components used within the industrial control industry. Such enclosures may be used in robotics for ocean exploration, for example, where the enclosure holds and protects cabling for the robot or remotely operated vehicle (ROV). The typical arrangement of such an enclosure would be a five sided metal or plastic box, with a hinged cover that contains a seal, and a mechanism to secure the cover, either by fastener or latch.
Inside the bottom of these enclosures, a base plate is provided for mounting circuit breakers and the like. This base plate stands off the bottom of the enclosure and functions as a platform to attach components, such as circuit breakers, within the enclosure, so that the enclosure walls remain uncompromised and watertight. The components are mounted to the base plate using standard fasteners, e.g. machine screws and nuts.
Another popular method of mounting electrical components or subassemblies within a submersible enclosure is to employ the use of a DIN rail, named after the original German specifying organization. The DIN rail is a standardized method to mount circuit breakers and industrial control equipment in the robotics enclosure. The DIN rail is a formed metal strip that attaches to the enclosure's base plate. The form is standardized to accept components designed to mate with it. The components are typically designed to clip onto the DIN rail. There are three major forms of the DIN rail and are described by standard EN50022, and formerly German Standard DIN 46277.
A need exists, however, for a DIN rail mountable connector that includes separable mating components, such as a plug and receptacle, can withstand a significant increase in pressure, such as when descending in the ocean, and can be easily stacked on the DIN rail.